Invisible
by Don't ever change
Summary: Canada isn't invisible... no he is merely feared...


Invisible?

Yeah right.

Canada was anything but invisible to the other nations.

If fact in truth, they were _scared _of him. I mean seriously if you think about it, who wouldn't be.

He is the second largest fucking nation in the whole world.

And for god sakes he plays hockey against _Russia_ and he wins. WINS!

For all of the money in the world the Nordic nations would love to forget about when they meet a little sweet innocent boy in the great wilderness that they had settled for a little while. Why? They won't say. But they are always careful around Canada. They can't help it. It's been programmed into their survival instincts.

When France meets the little boy who would one day become Canada, he thought 'he is nothing but a child. Harmless.' But he wasn't thinking that when his people got in their first disagreement with the natives of his land. In fact it was their last. After that he kept a careful eye on the little boy who represents so much land. Keep him happy and you keep the people happy. Right?

During the seven year war Matthew was quiet. Too quiet for France's taste, he tried to assure the boy that he would remain with him but in the end he lost. The warmth held for France in Matthew's eyes died that day. And no matter how hard France looks he knows that it has never come back. No matter what England or America or anyone for that matter says. He knows because sometimes, when he thinks no one is looking, Matthew's face grows so cold, almost like the arctic itself.

England didn't really understand at first why France gave so much attention to Matthew. The way the bloody frog had gone on it would seem like he had a ticking bomb in his care. To him Matthew had been nothing but sweet, understanding, and helpful. Whenever Alfred got in trouble the lad had no problem in going off to do what he wanted to do. It wasn't until the frog pointed it out that maybe that is exactly what Matthew wanted. And for some reason it scares England. Because if was honest, he never paid attention to Matthew. After a while he just went on the belief that the boy could do no wrong. So what had he been doing all that time?

It was China who brought the question up. Just how old was Matthew? Everyone was quiet for a moment. China was the one of the oldest nations out there and he had a theory. He thought that maybe just maybe Canada had been there almost as long as he had. Think about it, who had taken care of the people who lived in the land that is now Alaska? How come when the Nordic nations found him he was already looked like he was at least 5 maybe 6. That was unusual for a nation child. They usually resembled 3 year olds. Right?

The war of 1812. America invaded or at least he tried to invade Canada. He was one of the first who truly tasted what Canada not Matthew but Canada was like in battle. And he never repeated the experience.

When Canada got his independence, it was won without blood. Which was surprising considering he was England's, why did England let him go? England never answered that question, almost as though he himself wasn't too sure of the answer.

Passive-aggressive. That is how people describe Canada. But why? Everyone can see where the passive part comes from, but what about the aggressive side? Where did that come from? It came from the world wars. The people who had the misfortune to fight the Canadians on the battle field would come back – the ones who made it at least- and bring stories of monsters that never stopped. That didn't feel any pain. Who just kept coming. Of course none of the nations believed this, for they themselves knew the nation of Canada and he was nothing like that. Only Prussia and Germany disagreed. They had met the Canadian on the field. Sometimes Germany could still hear the insane laughter that came from Canada after he wakes up from nightmares.

So is Canada invisible to the other nations? No absolutely not. They just want to push that bomb down as far as they can before it goes off… maybe they think they could escape it. But by doing that they only pushed the bomb closer to themselves. How do I know this? I am Alfred F. Jones, the nation of the United States of America, and currently I am looking for nation children that will represent Europe. Why? Because that bomb went off. Right. In. Their. Faces. And now only a few of us are still here. Mattie is still here he is actually the most powerful one of us all right now… maybe he planned that. Who knows? All I know is that Canada was never invisible.

Merely feared…

* * *

><p><strong>So I was reading Hetalia fan fiction and a lot of people have Canada as some sweet guy who has this alternate personality on the battle field or in Hockey. And I wondered what if that was his real personality and he was just hiding it. What if he was like Russia? <strong>

**I hope you understand that this was from America's POV and that most of the European nations are dead because Canada went crazy and killed them… well if I wasn't clear before I am now… **

**Hope it doesn't sound too farfetched. **


End file.
